The Master Plan
by insaneandproudofit
Summary: Harry decides that in order to protect his freinds and those he loves, he must leave. I know it sounds over done but this has a twist. He's not going to leave the wizarding world, but in fact attend different schools and lure Voldemort away from Hogwarts
1. The Master Plan

Hye ya'll! I hope you like this story cause I am workin' real hard n it!

~@~

Here it was. September 1st had finally come and Harry was all packed and ready to go. Not to Hogwarts, of course. You see, the brilliance of his plan was to lead Voldemort _away_ from Hogwarts and everyone he loved and cared about. He had trained and studied all summer and he was ready…for Beauxbatons. Yes, he was going to Beauxbatons and was hoping to lead Voldemort away from Hogwarts and weedle some death eaters away before he finally defeated him. Sound confusing? It is. That's why Harry decided to use it. Voldemort wasn't smart enough for that.

Harry stepped out of the house with a backpack swung over his shoulder. Inside the backpack was a change of clothes, his invisibility cloak and his shrunken trunk. Due to the events of his fourth year, he ad been allowed to do magic over the summer and had spent the time not only magically training but physically as well. He apparated (illegally, of course) outside the barriers of Beauxbatons and began walking up. By the time he got there it was nightfall. He cast a charm on himself to make himself look beat up with a nice bruise on his cheek. He also changed his appearance. He now had blonde hair, blue eyes, and no scar. Then he cast a charm to put him to sleep and he collapsed to the ground, hand still grasping his wand.

~@~

Madame Maxime looked up from her meal thoughtfully. There was something different. She could feel it. There was something wrong. Just then, Pierre Dunbar, the school caretaker, burst in carrying a young boy, no older that 15, who seemed to be a trifle injured. She stood up immediately. (AN I'm not going to do the accents because I suck

"What is the meaning of this?" She boomed over the hall.

"I found him outside like this ma'am" Said Pierre.

"Well then, take him up to Madame Gibson (AN Hey Autumn:heehee) for treatment!" she screeched, returning to her meal and giving her students a look that clearly said 'get back to eating and stop staring'. They obliged immediately.

IN THE HOSPITAL WING

Harry groaned. He had a massive headache. He sat up and looked around. He was in a hospital wing…but not Hogwarts. He smiled to himself. 

He was in.

~@~

Well? I hope you like it! Please review or I wont put the next chapter up!

Let me give you a little history on the review button:

Sir Review of button first created the review button. He invented so that people could tell authors what they thought of their stories. This review button has been used…NEVER! So please use it and don't let sir review of button's lifes work go to ruins!


	2. Where am I?

Here's chapter two!

~@~

Previously:

IN THE HOSPITAL WING

Harry groaned. He had a massive headache. He sat up and looked around. He was in a hospital wing…but not Hogwarts. He smiled to himself. 

He was in.

~@~

Madame Gibson was sitting in the next rom when Pierre burst through the door, carrying a boy. She set down her tea and went over to where pierre was laying him down on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know! I found him outside like this!" He cried.

Madam Gibson quickly shooed him out of the room and got to work on the boy. She found several injuries though none of the life threatening. She put some bandages on him and healed his cuts and deemed him fine. She went back to the next room to finish her tea until she heard him awaken.

Harry looked around. _'So…this is Beauxbatons, eh?' _Harry thought. Not too shabby, but definitely not Hogwarts. It was a castle like the one at Hogwarts but seemed less ancient and somehow radiated a lesser feeling of power. It was also a bit smaller.

A door opened and Harry turned at the sound to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a uniform similar to the one Madame Pomfrey wears. Harry watched as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of some potion and poured it into a goblet and thrust it into his hand mumbling "drink this" and went off to find something else. Harry drank the vile potion but relaxed as he felt his energy come back and his headache go away. 

"Where…Where am I?" Harry asked, feigning confusion and looking around as if he had no idea as to where he

was.

"You're at the Hospital Wing of Beauxbatons" The nurse answered primly.

Harry looked at the nurse and asked "How did I get to Beauxbatons?"

The nurse shrugged, "We were hoping that you could tell us. You were found outside of the school not more than an hour ago and a bit worse for wear if I do say so myself.

Harry looked as if he were thinking really hard, "The last thing I rememer is You-Know-Who" Harry looked down and (thinking that he should be an actor) a tear fell from his eye, "He killed my family."

"Your family?" Madame Gibson inquired.

"My younger sister Gabby and my parents" He answered, "I have no other family…no place to go"

"What's your name, child?" She asked.

Harry, however, had expected this and answered without hesitation "Derek Michaelson"

"Well then, Derek Michaelson" The nurse said with a smile, "Welcome to Beauxbatons!"

~@~

Well? Im just going to say review because I don't feel like writing a long Authors note


End file.
